Evangelion vs Godzilla
by SlashBeast
Summary: Godzilla rises out of the water in Tokyo-3, thirsty for revenge. NERV takes note and sends the three Evas and their pilots to take care of the threat, but only two will make it back alive. Who will win this battle of titans?


Evangelion vs. Godzilla

**Chapter One**

NERV takes note of a gigantic figure rising out of the water in Tokyo-3 one day. Their blood type analysis does not reveal the creature's blood type to be blue, however. Nevertheless, once it starts destroying surrounding buildings, NERV sends the Evangelions to defeat the monster.

Godzilla has risen in Tokyo-3, intent on continuing his rampage on Tokyo even in the future. His radioactive breath burn the UN's military force to the nothingness, and as he stomps over countless buildings, his imposing 80-meter stature strikes fear into the hearts of thousands.

The Evas are quickly deployed, armed with rifles, progressive knives, and sniper rifles.

Godzilla turns around and confront his foes. He releases a mighty roar to threaten the Evas.

"Ok guys, ready for this?" Misato asks the pilots.

"Ready!" Shinji, Rei, and Asuka say simultaneously.

Shinji makes the first attack, and fires his rifle at Godzilla. The rounds are mostly ineffective. Godzilla fires his radioactive breath at Shinji, not penetrating its AT field but damaging the field greatly.

Asuka backs him up and stabs Godzilla with her progressive knife, which injures Godzilla but does not kill the King of Monsters. Godzilla tail swipes Eva-02, and breaks the AT field. He then throws Eva-02 over his shoulder, slamming it to the ground.

He is about to finish off Asuka when Rei interrupts with her Sniper Rifle. At the same time, Shinji dashes forward and slashed Godzilla multiple times with his Prog. Knife.

Godzilla is taking a lot of damage, but burst through and breaks Eva-01's AT Field with raw strength. He tosses Eva-01 at Eva-00, which topples both of them.

Asuka gets back up and attacks Godzilla with her Prog. Knife, but Godzilla takes the damage minimally and bites off Eva-02's arm. Asuka shrieks in pain, and swears revenge on Godzilla for damaging her precious Eva-02.

With one arm, however, and Shinji and Rei still picking themselves up, Godzilla quickly overpowers Unit-02, and rips it to pieces.

NERV personnel is shocked. An Evangelion was finally defeated. Asuka is alive, however, and they send a UN helicopter to take her back to NERV headquarters.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Rei are back up, and distract Godzilla long enough for NERV to rescue Asuka. The two use a synchronized attack to pound, slice, and shoot Godzilla. Godzilla is badly injured after this attack.

On the verge of death, Godzilla fires his atomic ray at Eva-01's head, and the radioactive leakage enters Unit-01, killing Shinji.

"Shinji-kun! No!" Misato screams, terrified at Shinji's death. Most of the NERV staff mourn the loss of their pilot, and even Shinji's father seems a bit unnerved. The mission must be completed, however.

With Eva-01 out of commission, it is up to Rei to defeat Godzilla.

**Chapter Two**

"Shinji...is he really dead?" Rei ponders.

"If he is...must I avenge him?"

Rei, now determined more than ever, gets serious and slashes at Godzilla, landing a mortal blow to his throat.

Now certainly facing death, Godzilla rips off Eva-00's head and rips out the entry plug, throwing it hundred of meters away.

Godzilla bleeds out from his wounds, and dies a painful death.

When it lands, Rei is disoriented, and passes out from shock.

"Urrgh...no...not now..."

Rei reawakens after a few minutes, still in the entry plug, and sees the damage around her. The entry plug is decimated, with equipment scattered everywhere and the metal walls dented inwards badly.

A huge gash in the plug reveals the carnage: entire city blocks have been leveled in the Evas' battle with Godzilla, and his body must now be taken care of, somehow. Both Godzilla's and the Evangelions' blood is splattered all over the district.

Rei feels a dull pain in her right foot, and looks down to see that it is stuck in between two dents in the walls. She pulls on it, but the pain increases as she does. She's almost certain that she's broken her ankle.

Her left arm is in pretty bad shape as well. Her humerus bone is snapped in half, making it impossible to move.

And, of course, Shinji's death. Rei does not know how to react to it. She was never really friends with the pilot of Eva-01, yet feels some sadness when faced with the death of a fellow pilot. Confused, Rei avoids thinking of the subject.

In total, things really suck.

NERV personnel arrive at the scene and extracts Godzilla's DNA, carrying it away in hazmat suits and a radioactive-proof case.

NERV eventually finds Rei after searching, and finds the pilot in bad shape.

"Rei, are you alright?" Misato asks.

"My...arm...broken...and...my foot's...urgh..." Rei responds weakly.

"Her foot's trapped. Someone get a prying tool, stat." Misato orders.

NERV returns later and frees Rei from the entry plug, and carry her away on a stretcher. Rei feels the sheer pain from her broken arm and ankle, and stares at her blood-stained plug suit.

At which point, Rei passes out again.

When she awakens, she is greeted by her least favorite person- Asuka Langley Soryu.

But Asuka is not her usual sarcastic, proud self. She is more somber, and upon seeing Rei awaken, starts crying.

"Asuka...what happened out there?" Rei asks.

"You fought...you won...the battle that I couldn't." Asuka responds. "I thank you dearly for that."

" And Shinji...is he really...?"

Asuka pauses for a moment.

"You miss him too, don't you?"


End file.
